memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:You Are Cordially Invited (episode)
Enterprise Crew Should the note about Planet X and Worf returning to the Enterprise not be in the Apocrypha section? – Bertaut 01:17, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :I think that being indented and italicized as it is works just fine, for the simple reason that it ties into the statement it immediately follows. -- Sulfur 01:21, 20 January 2008 (UTC) :: That was quick! Yeah, that occured to me right after I posted. Somehow, I didn't notice the indent when I first looked at the page. I appear to be going insane! – Bertaut 01:24, 20 January 2008 (UTC) Klingon Wedding text I had some text of the Klingon wedding ceremony, which is not there, what happened to it? Anneka9842 22:07, 12 February 2008 (UTC) Just because one of the pages on Memory Alpha does not have any links to somewhere else, (an orphan, I believe) is that any reason to delete the page, or transfer it elsewhere and lose it? Anneka9842 21:55, 14 February 2008 (UTC) :If you look here, you'll notice that your page, Klingon wedding ceremony, was merged into Klingon wedding; it wasn't deleted :-) The page was merged because we didn't need two pages on the same subject. As for re-adding the full transcript, you should probably bring that up on Talk:Klingon wedding.– Cleanse 04:42, 15 February 2008 (UTC) DS9 Companion: which Shakespeare play? I don't own the DS9 Companion, but the Shakespeare reference mentioned contains an error. Beatrice and Benedick are from Much Ado About Nothing, not Taming of the Shrew. Are the wrong characters mentioned, or was the play name incorrect? 20:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC)mak506 at earthlink dot net 20:13, 13 March 2008 (UTC) : That's a good spot. Actually neither the play nor the characters are incorrect. The error appears to be Mr. Hertzler's. Here's the quote from the Companion: "Sirella and Martok were basically like Beatrice and Benedict from ''The Taming of the Shrew, and I knew that we could really feed that into the characters' relationship''." I'll fix the entry post haste. – Bertaut talk 20:39, 13 March 2008 (UTC) The punching and the cursing and the spitting and the biting When Dax punches Sirella, and Sirella spits at her, anyone any idea what she says? It sounds like she says something about Mauk-to'Vor, amongst some other stuff I can't make out. I'm just curious, as I thought it would be worth noting in the BG section. – Bertaut talk 21:09, 22 March 2008 (UTC) :Sirella says "Mok'Ta vor, kash a'VEH! (You are an enemy of my House!)" according to the script. --From Andoria with Love 21:28, 22 March 2008 (UTC) And what does Dax say before hand, translated in English? 05:41, October 4, 2010 (UTC) ::According to the script, she says "Toruk-DOH!" which is noted as "A particularly vile Klingon curse", but not given a translation. – Cleanse ( talk | ) 05:56, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Correct title has ellipses? The title of the episode as seen in has ellipses (i.e. "You Are Cordially Invited...") - should the article therefore be moved to "You Are Cordially Invited...(episode)"? Figured this warranted discussion rather just in case the script I located wasn't accurate. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 19:18, 7 July 2008 (UTC) : What appears on screen should supersede the script as being most relevant. --Alan 22:22, 7 July 2008 (UTC) ::And just so it's clear, what was seen onscreen was... no ellipse. See --TribbleFurSuit 23:00, 7 July 2008 (UTC) Thanks for the clarification, should have thought to find a screenshot of the title card. -Rhinecanthus rectangulus 01:11, 8 July 2008 (UTC) What are Kira and Odo sitting on? When Dax finds them? Looks an oft mentioned but rarely seen 24th century toilet. Anyone know if that is what its meant to be? :It is a pair of plastic boxes/bins, very similar looking to those one could pick up at Home Depot in the late 20th century. --OuroborosCobra talk 02:34, 10 January 2009 (UTC) Shelby Should the background information mention that the captain of the Sutherland was the Shelby who appeared on TNG's "Best of Both World's"? Plus, the episode has a "Shelby" tag but no other reference to her. 04:01, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :No. It's not confirmed that it's the same Shelby. See that article for details. -- sulfur 04:16, March 10, 2010 (UTC) :I'm very lost as to what the importance of Ronald D. Moore's quote is about the Shelby reference. It seems to say it's a big deal that Shelby was mentioned after she was not to be re-used, but I don't understand why it would be. Am I missing something? Is there more to it?Todd0419 (talk) 05:02, January 27, 2013 (UTC) The Path to Kal'Hyah Is there anyone here who knows what happens during the last 4 trials of the path to Kal'Hyah? I'm especially curious about "death." Rebmaboss 03:48, October 9, 2010 (UTC) Simpsons trivia * In the The Simpsons episode "My Big Fat Geek Wedding", Edna Krabappel's Klingon "wedding dress" is a homage to Jadzia's in this episode. Is this correct? From reading the page at wikipedia on the episode, it is Marge who wears the dress. There's even a picture of Edna (from behind) wearing a regular dress. I will let someone who has the episode fix this, if necessary. (If no one does after a while I will get the ep and see for myself.) --- Derekbd 20:21, March 5, 2011 (UTC) :Even if it is correct, it belongs on the parody + tribute page, not here. -- sulfur 22:20, March 5, 2011 (UTC) Worf gets misty eyed Early on in the episode, Jadzia says that Worf gets misty-eyed. In Star Trek VI, the claim is made that Klingons do not have tear ducts. Is this worth mentioning? :If we witnessed Worf crying, possibly- but Jadzia may have been speaking figuratively.--31dot 02:37, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Removed "What's going on?" "Haven't you heard? The wedding's off!" "Off? Why?" "SHE says it's because he's a pig-headed, stubborn man who puts tradition before everything else. HE says it's because she's a frivilous, irreverant woman who refuses to take him or his culture seriously. You can see the problem." "Huh...they're BOTH right." "Exactly." "(after a short pause) Well...there's only one thing for it, then." "Sure...dinner!" "(shrugging) I'll get the menus." - Quark, Bashir and O'Brien, upon learning of the wedding's presumed cancellation Removed per MA:QUOTE.--31dot 10:45, September 13, 2011 (UTC)